1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to connector apparatuses and, more particularly, to a connector apparatus for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional input/output (I/O) connectors are fixed to an electronic device via being welded to a printed circuit board (PCB) of the electronic device. However, it is inconvenient to examine and repair the connectors since the PCB would be implicated.